Rei No Exorcist
by Niar-Muse
Summary: The spirit of a deceased young woman finds itself attached to the legendary demon slaying blade, Kurikara. To survive she strikes up a deal with the exorcist owning the blade, twenty one year old Rin Okumura. Rin/Oc
1. Prologue

**Yes yes I know. I know. NIAR WORK ON YOUR OTHER FANFICS! I know, I should be doing that and I'm itching to write the last few chapters of Name with a Story. Those chapters should be up sometime this month, I just had to take a break from Nanowrimo (has been staying up till five in the morning to write) and this idea has been plaguing my mind for the past few days so I have to write it! **

**Anyways, I do not own Ao No Exorcist! I hope you all enjoy!**

She ran quickly, her heart raced miles a minute as the monster charged after her. She tried to scream for help, but the park was completely empty save for her and the monster chasing her. She dove into the nearby bathroom and stumbled into the furthest stall, locking it behind her and crouching behind the toilet.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as blood pounded in her ears, she clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her heavy breathing as the door to the bathrooms shattered open. The shattered wood went as far as landing in front of her feet as she heard the monster's heavy breathing grow closer and closer to her as she shakily reached into her bag for the hidden bottle of pepper spray she kept on her.  
Her heart skipped a beat as her hand came up empty, it must have fallen out when she dove into the bathrooms. She plunged her hand back into her bag in a desperate search for something just as the stalls door smashed open, the demon reached for her and that's when the screams erupted from her body.

Meanwhile a young park ranger, on his first day of the job heard the screams and instantly ran towards them. Alas he arrived too late to save the young woman and only caught a glimpse of the monster as it fled into the dark forests.  
When his eyes fell upon the dead young woman he instantly fumbled and grabbed his cell phone, shakily dialing in three numbers and holding it to his ear he heard the other line pick up.  
"How may I be of service to you?" A woman's voice asked as the young park ranger tore his eyes away from the body and shakily cried.  
"Sh-she was murdered!"

And that is what started the events that would unfold into the story of the Spirit Exorcist.

**So what do you think? I wrote this pretty quickly just so I could get the introduction out of my head... Leave a review below and I shall see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again readers! Before I start off I want to thank two people for their awesomeness, NightWindAlchemist and skyfire101! Thank you both very much for your follow/favorite! It really makes me happy to see those when I check up on here!**

**Anyways, lets begin shall we? I don't own Blue Exorcist, I only own my Oc! I'll see you at the end! **

The young woman's body sat up against the wall, her head tilted down towards the ground as tears of blood ran down her face, dried and now a dark shade of rusted red. Her hair could have been once described as a dark brown, but with all the blood it was stained a pitch black. Her arms showed deep gashes that in some places went straight through the bone and her legs looked as if someone had taken dark red paint and poured it over them they were so cut up they were almost unrecognizable as a body part.  
The young woman could have once been called beautiful... Rin Okumura looked away stifling a gag as he left the bathrooms, he hated the smell of death it always brought back things he didn't want to remember. The outside of the bathrooms was almost empty save for a few exorcists closing off the area and searching for clues, the young park ranger was being questioned by the police at the station and there had been no one else during the attack.  
Rin looked up at the night sky, the stars blazed against the curtain of black as the moon glowed in the might sky, somewhere he could hear a clock tower chiming three in the morning over the work of an investigative team of exorcists.  
It was a strange case. They knew it wasn't just some out of the blue killing, most demons in this area were docile and would never harm a living thing, it had to be someone else's doing. Someone must have summoned a demon or released one that was enraged nearby or something.  
Rin yawned as he leaned against the brick wall of the bathroom building, he had come so far in the exorcist world, earning respect for his name, but he was tired, they all were. For some reason he began to remember how he got this way, how he got this far.  
It had started in his second year of high school, after the whole Gehenna fiasco, something in Rin just clicked and he started to pay attention more and eventually excelled. It was strange even to him as he grew older, by now he was much more mature and some people started calling him cold hearted as he shut himself off from the world that turned their backs on him.  
He had tried to become a chef and earn a degree in the culinary arts, but the classes just went too slow for him, too much by the book. Rin hated it. At that moment a strange feeling came over him, like something was there next to him as if a powerful demon had sat down next to him and he couldn't see it.

_She blinked as she raised her head and looked up, there were strange people in long black coats all around her all looking almost the same, yet one stood out from all of them. A blue flame grew where his heart should have been, pulsing and beckoning to her as she rose to her feet. Each and every thought that crossed her mind was to follow this strange man, she had a strange feeling in what was left of her heart that she'd be safe.  
The young woman took a step and looked down, her eyes reflected horror as she saw her feet. Faded and opaque, she could faintly see the bloodied floor through them, the tips of her fingers and toes were hardly there, barely an outline.  
"Wh-what am I?" She wondered aloud to herself, her voice echoed slightly as if many voices had joined her, if she were living tears would have been falling down her face. A low growl came to her ears as her clouded topaz blue eyes shrunk in fear, she had to find the blue flamed man!  
When she looked up to find him, the blue flamed man was gone, but she could feel him. She knew he was outside as she walked... Well floated... Out of the blood soaked bathrooms and right into the demons trap._

A scream of terror broke him out of his thoughts as Rin quickly looked to the source, a large shadowed mass of a demon made of many many shadowy tentacles stood there menacingly. There was a bird cage like formation at its core that contained a blue form.  
"Someone! Please anyone!" A young woman's voice called out, quaking in fear as the demon began to crash towards the forest on the other side of the field that they stood before.  
"Please... Someone help me!" The voice cried again as Rin flinched and chased after the demon, her voice sounded so familiar as he leapt over a fallen tree. He knew he could end this quickly by using his flames, but he could also risk burning down the forest and a visit to head quarters.  
The branches and overgrown bushes tore at his clothing as Rin raced through the bush, he could smell the demon and somehow feel the blue form that had been trapped in the demons cage. Rin could hear the other exorcists fighting the bush to keep up with him, but their voices eventually faded out as it became him and the demon.  
The overgrown bush broke out into a clearing of nothing but dirt, Rin was now face to face with the shadowy demon as the smoke faded from its form.  
It's tentacles faded away to reveal a gale like demon with piercing blood red eyes perched atop a black cage that had a strange device connected to it and where the demons heart should have been.  
He could now see that the blue form in the cage was a young woman's spirt, their eyes connected for a brief moment before a powerful wind blew Rin back, the said twenty one year old rolled onto his feet and reached for the red case on his back, with speed and precision he withdrew the blue sheathed blade from within the bag and held it before him, glaring at the demon he saw something that shocked him...literally.  
A red bolt of lightning raced towards him as he rolled away and looked up at the demon, the spirit within the cage howled in pain as the same red lightning danced around her, a scream tore from her lips as the demon turned towards Rin preparing for another attack.  
Rin wasted no time, he gripped the handle of the blade and lunged forwards, his feet crashed against the dirt as he gained the momentum to leap into the air. As soon as his feet left the ground he drew the blade, blue flames danced around his body as his tail became free of the confines of his jacket, his ears became long and elf like as his nails became sharp. He slashed at the bird demon, missing by a mere inch but still able to sever a wire that led to the cage, the red lightning stopped as the spirit gasped in what seemed to be pain. The demon squawked in anger as it not so easily pushed Rin off and back onto the ground, with the wire severed the demon leapt from its perch and wrapped its wings around the cage, trying to get the connection back.  
Rin dashed forwards, positioning his blade like a lance or a spear and thrusting it into the demon as its wings crossed over each other on the other side of the cage. He was breathing heavily as he pushed in deeper, the demon howled in pain as it began to turn to ash and fall to the ground.  
What he did might have been the worst move he could have made.  
The spirit froze there, siting on her knees as the blade went through her chest where here heart would have been were she alive. Her clouded topaz blue eyes were shrunk in shock as the blue flames engulfed her, her eyelids drooped down and shut as Rin yanked the blade out from her and sheathed it quickly, catching her in his arms as she slumped to the ground.  
One simple word passed her lips before she fully lost conscious.  
_"Why?"_

__**So what do you think? I know the begining seems rushed, I didn't really know how to start it, but now I'm getting back into my fanfic writing mojo so the chapters will hopefully get better and roll in soon! So tell me what you think, leave a review down below read I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again readers! Whew! Quick chapter, I noticed that I didn't have much dialogue in the last chapter so I decided to write this one and add a little more dialogue... Aside from that I'm beginning to roll with this story, I'm about halfway through the next chapter as I'm uploading this! Anyways lets start then, I do not, will not and could never own Blue Exorcist. Thank you and have a nice chapter read. **

_She was floating through a sea of darkness, all feeling was gone from her as she opened her eyes. Her hands instantly reached to her chest to find the gaping hole which the blade left, but there wasn't one. A warm feeling came to her as she withdrew her hands, a small blue flame gathered in the palms of her hands as she blinked and looked at it curiously. The flame pulsated like a heart beat as things began to come to her, things she thought were just stories, people who defied the natural balance, creatures that could cause mass destruction or harmony. These things, this knowledge, came to her so fast that it hurt.  
The young woman grabbed her chest as the blue flame resided there and a bright white light blinded her._

Rin gasped in pain as the spirit in his arms fell an inch to the ground, he clutched the little grass that grew in the field of dirt as pain resounded through his entire body, it felt as if someone was stabbing him in the back with his own blade as his blue flames surrounded him and the spirit. The odd, painful, experience stopped almost as soon as it had started.  
The other exorcists had broken through the trees by then and were already setting to work on the area, the young woman's spirit had awoken by the time a field doctor was done looking at Rin.  
She now had ebony black hair and clouded topaz eyes, her skin was a pale gray and grew opaque near the edges. She wore a simple pair of black jeans, a white button up dress shirt that was rolled up to her elbows under a black vest, they looked as if they had never even had a speck of blood on them.  
"I... Did you? I mean... You did, didn't you?" Her words were drowned by a sense of confusion as she looked at Rin "You saved me..." She breathed as Rin glanced away, grabbing his blade and using it like a crutch to walk towards the trees.  
"No big deal, glad your alright." He called back, no emotion on his voice as he hobbled towards the tree line. He managed to make it ten feet before his blade fell out from underneath him, his eyes instantly shot back towards the spirit as she found the strength to stand.  
A glowing blue chain, that seemed to be made of flames, extended from the blades hilt to the spirits feet, spiraling up one of her legs to her knee.  
The entire team of exorcists went silent as they curiously looked at the strange chain between the spirit and the blade, the silence was broken as an elder looking exorcist stepped forwards.  
"I thought I'd never see the likes of this..." He muttered as his well trained eyes traveled up and down the chains length in amazement "To see a spirit bound to a demon slaying blade." He added as he strode towards the young woman's spirit.  
Rin picked up his blade and walked back towards the spirit as she stood.  
"Bound to my blade?" He inquired as the exorcist nodded.  
"Sometimes, but very rarely, a ghost retains its mind. It has the ability to feel emotion and may sometimes be able to become human once again. When a ghost like this is hit with any kind of demon slaying weaponry its soul has a chance to bind with the weapon and make it stronger. It's extremely rare to see something like this." The exorcist explained as Rin looked at his sword.  
"Is there anyway that you can get them unbound?" He asked as the young woman's spirit looked at him in disbelief and fear.  
"Not that I know of." The exorcist sighed as Rin groaned.  
"It looks like you two will have to get to know each other." Another exorcist added.  
Rin shot death glares as he stormed off towards the tree line, the spirit behind him as he pushed leaves aside. He used to be so open to getting to know new faces, but now something in him changed and he didn't want to know this spirit.  
He stormed past the bathrooms and into the parking lot, it was still early in the morning, around four as the sky began to change to day, with everyone else working at the two different locations the parking lot was empty save for their cars.  
Rin turned towards the spirit and glared at her as she shrunk back a foot.  
"Leave." He coldly said as the spirit shook her head.  
"I can't." She weakly said as Rin's temper began to grow short.  
"I said, leave!" He commanded as a fire grew in her eyes.  
"No." She sternly said as she crossed her arms and floated another few inched off the ground.  
"Quit being so stubborn and go away!"  
"You quit being such a jack-ass!"  
"I'm not the one who's dead!"  
"And I'm not the one who's an idiot! At least I still have some sense!"  
The air was tense between them as they glared at each other for a full minute before Rin sighed.  
"Fine... My name is Rin Okumura." He said coldly as he swiftly turned and began to walk.  
"Aren't you going to ask my name?" The young woman's spirit inquired as Rin remained silent, she sighed as she began to follow him "Its Yuka by the way."

**What do you think? The usual question, as always, but I would really like to know so leave a review down below. Anyways, we finally learn the name of our dead lady! Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I'm happy to thank Chuu112 for their Watch and Favorite! Thank you very much, it makes me happy to see that people are reading my fanfics! Anyways lets get started shall we? I do not, will not, shall never own Blue Exorcist, the only thing I own out of the whole story is my ocs.**

The Gale weakly flew through the abandoned manor and through the hole in the floor boards to its master as the man read numbers and letters on a screen while keeping his eyes on the video that the demon had collected.  
"You mean to tell me, that you failed the simplest of orders?" The man asked, his voice laced with a cold anger as the gale shifted its wings uncomfortably.  
The man sighed as his hand reached for the gun at his side "You know what this means…. Shame, you were useful while you lasted." The demons eyes widened as a gun shot rang through the forested mountains.  
The man sighed again as he tossed his gun to the empty desk nearby and wiped the demons blood off his face with a cloth, he turned to his laptop and looked at the paused video of the Blue Exorcist. His cold black eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the screen.  
"Fetch the boy." He ordered to the young servant in the corner of the dark cellar as they bowed their head. The man stepped over the dead gale that laid before the stairs.  
"Oh and get rid of this, I don't need useless trash in my way."  
"Yes sir."

Yuka looked through the rainy haze up at the high rise apartment before her and Rin in awe.  
"So this is where you live?" she inquired as Rin rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, now come on. I don't want to get sick." Rin sighed coldly as he tugged at the red case that contained Yuka's only tie to the human realm, the blue flamed chain formed ever so slightly as Yuka's eyes dropped as she began to follow reluctantly.  
Rin's apartment wasn't a mess, but it wasn't very clean either. Manga and old newspapers were scattered on the coffee table and kitchen counter as several text books laid open on the dining table by a laptop that currently showed an essay being written.  
"You have a cat?" Yuka asked curiosity lacing her voice as she spotted the two cat dishes by the entrance of the kitchen.  
"Yes…. " Rin sighed, annoyed at her curiosity as he sat down on the black leather couch in the walk in living room "Now sit down and stay there till I wake up." he ordered as he released a yawn and laid down with his back to her as Yuka sighed and sat down on one of the chairs at the table.  
An hour passed as the rain kept pouring down, the young woman's ghost looked out the window, boredom gnawed at her sanity as she craned her neck to read what was written on the laptop's screen. It was something about the human body and a tissue disease that would rot you alive at least thats what she thought it was about, the entire essay was filled with medical terms and words that Yuka didn't know, Yuka gave up on reading the essay and resumed looking around the first room of the apartment.  
The first room was L shaped with the kitchen being right of the door from her point of view, a bar counter separated the kitchen from the six seated glass table where she sat. The living room was next to her with two black leather couches and a coffee table in between them, there was a matching black leather arm chair that had its back to the full length window panes that had a glass door that lead to a balcony simply decorated with a grill and nothing else, heavy looking cream curtains hung on either side of the glass panes. She could see the open door to a bedroom behind the couch across from Rin and could faintly make out the shape of a cat like creature approaching her as a smile graced her lips.  
"Here kitty kitty." She cooed softly as the black and white cat came up and sniffed at her out reached transparent hand, she had floated off the chair and now sat with her knees on the ground as she examined the cat. It had two strange horn like formations at the top of its head and two tails instead of one.  
"Your a little strange one aren't you?" She purred gently as she noticed the red collar around the cats neck with a strange silver heart shaped pendant hanging from it with two red panels and two blue panels facing diagonal to each other. A name suddenly clicked in her head as the cat turned its head up at her, it was like she had seen this cat before somewhere.  
"Kuro?" She questioned as the cat meowed at her and seemed to want to lead her somewhere as she tried to follow the two tailed cat into the bedroom, yet the blue flamed chain returned and bound her to a set radius. Her smile faded into a frown as Yuka examined the red case the blade was in, it seemed Kuro had an idea as he dragged the case behind him so that Yuka could follow without a problem.  
"Your a smart kitty Kuro!" She commented as she was free to move somewhat easier.

Rin awoke as the rain stopped falling, it was late afternoon now as the sun began to set the damp world ablaze with a reddish glow. The half demon man rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood and stretched, reaching for his blade his groggy mind became shocked to find that it wasn't where he left it… in fact, it wasn't in the room he was in. Rin's heart began to race as he remembered Amaimon being able to take his own sword and mess with his head with it.  
"Yuka? Yuka!" His voice rose, frantic fear lacing it as he searched for any sign of the ghost girl anywhere, a door opened behind him as Yuka's head peaked out of it, then came the rest of her as she held Kurikara's case in her hands, Kuro followed behind her as she looked at him curiously.  
"Yes?" She asked gently as Rin sighed, trying to control the slight anger that had risen up in him.  
"Wait…. Your dead… So how are you holding that?" He asked as the said ghost looked down at what her hands were holding as she seemed to be thinking.  
"I-I don't know…. I can't really hold other things, but this it feels like its just a part of me… I don't know really." Yuka tried to explain as she handed the blade back to Rin "I'm sorry if you got worried, but Kuro and I had lots of fun!"  
Rin sighed again as he sat back down on the couch and looked at his phone.  
"Exactly how old are you?" He asked as Yuka sat down across from him, Kuro hopping up next to her and sitting down on his hind legs.  
"Nineteen and three months." She answered as Rin's dark blue bangs fell over his eyes…. she was so young…. it was a shame she had to meet that gruesome fate…. "May I ask your age?"  
"Twenty One, I'll be Twenty Two in four months."  
An awkward silence fell over them again as Rin searched his mind for something to ask her, after all, if they were going to be stuck together, why not get to know her?  
"Do you have any family?" Rin asked as Yuka looked up at him and turned her head to look out the window.  
"Well only my brother really. My mother died giving birth to him and my father died two months ago….." She trailed off as if realizing something "No…. he didn't die, thats wrong. I don't…. I can't remember anything from two months ago!" Yuka exclaimed as Rin looked up at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Its like, I know something important happened, that I knew something extremely important but now I can't even seem to remember it…."  
"Amnesia?"  
"Something like that…" Yuka trailed off as she seemed upset about the situation, Rin stood up slightly and leaned over placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, we'll find your memory." He reassured as he heard the door being opened.  
"I'm home Nii-san." Another males voice called from the kitchen as Yuka heard a fridge being opened and things being placed inside it. Rin lifted his blade and slid it on his shoulder as he beckoned for Yuka to follow him.  
"Did you hear about that poor girl at the park? Its a shame she met that kind of fate." The other males voice continued as Yuka almost stopped, people already knew about her death…  
"Yukio, I'd like for you to meet someone." Rin started as he stepped into the kitchen.

**Cliff hanger! Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN! well anyways, what did you think? Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! I'm back early again! This time I'm back for good! That's right, I have completed my goal for Camp Nanowrimo, now to refine the story and think about November, which I may or may not be doing this year. Anyways like I said, I'm back with another chapter of Rei no Exorcist! Before I begin I'd like to thank BlueAxidRaine for their Follow, I hope you like this chapter!  
So, lets begin, I do not own Blue Exorcist however I do own Yuka. With that I shall see you at the end! **

* * *

"So you don't remember anything before you died?" Yukio inquired as he looked into Yuka's clouded topaz eyes.  
"No... I know there was something there, that... that demon didn't just kill me out of the blue." Yuka answered as she tried to prevent herself from floating off the ground as the brown hair man wrote something down on a notepad.  
"That demon could have taken your memory with your life, but your still here meaning that something is anchoring you down into this world."  
"Yeah, my sword." Rin huffed as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.  
"Not quite. Your sword allows her to leave her death sight with you, but there's something that keeps her in this world. An object perhaps, something like a-"  
"A diary... I remember it now... there was a diary that I always kept with me... Maybe, maybe if I could find it I could get my memories back!"  
Both of the brothers looked at her as if they had realized the same idea as well.  
"It worth a shot, plus if it was with you it would probably be at the crime scene still as long as they didn't move the body." Yukio thought aloud as he leaned against the kitchen counter, a silence induced as thoughts rapidly ran through their minds.  
"Its been almost eight hours after her death, most likely the body has been moved... maybe the diary is in the evidence vault?" Rin suggested as Yuka shook her head.  
"No, it wasn't exactly with me... I'm starting to remember, I hid it behind a toilet before the demon got to me." Yuka explained grimly as the memory of the last few moments before her death played through her head like a record.  
"Maybe its still there!"  
"We'll go tomorrow then, the demons are about to get active soon." Yuka nodded as she looked out the window, what Yukio said was true, she could practically feel each and every demon come out of their hiding place as the sun began to go down. It was all so strange, so scary to the ghost girl as she tried to cope with feeling like she was in a completely different world, but yet there was a comforting thought in the idea that she had the chance to get her memories back.

* * *

The man sighed as he stepped back into the cellar of the old forest mansion, the demon was gone as he walked over to his desk and opened up the computer, reading the strange symbols and numbers that flashed on the screen as the machine before him whirred to life.  
"Any luck with finding the boy yet?"  
"N-no sir, it seems that Mistress Yuka left him somewhere.. sir."  
"Any way we can find him?"  
"The Mistress did have a diary sir... maybe she had written his location somewhere in there?"  
"That sounds like that little she-devil. She most likely had it on her body when she died. Go and retrieve her diary for me."  
"Yes sir... about my family-"  
"You'll get your family back."  
"Thank you... sir."  
The man waited until his servant had left him before turning back to the machine before him.  
"I'll get my rightful name soon... those fools in the order had no idea what they have unleashed."

* * *

Yuka laid impatiently on one of the leather couches in the apartment as the night passed outside, she assumed she didn't need sleep, seeing as she was dead and all. She sighed impatiently as she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, even if she didn't need sleep it was boring listening to the silence of the apartment and the occasional page turn of Yukio as he read one of his text books.  
"What are you even reading? If you don't mind me asking?" Yuka asked, trying to strike up a conversation as she sat up and watched the elder man from across the room.  
"Nuclear Medicine, I need to know this for finals. Its quite interesting really, the concept of Nuclear Medicine is rather complicated, requiring an understanding of nuclear physics, but this book makes it seem easy... I'm sorry am I boring you?"  
"No. Not at all, you remind me of my mother really." Yuka said warmly as Yukio's face seemed to heat up a bit "She was a doctor, a good one to say the least and very pretty... she died while giving birth to my younger brother... I miss her... So your studying to be a doctor?"  
"Yes, did you attend a college? Before you were killed."  
"I got several offers to attend colleges in America, but I prefer to stay in my home town. I was studying to be a journalist, I like recording things and sharing news with people, its just so exciting to see new things and meet new people. Everyone has their own story and its up to us journalists to record- I'm sorry, I was rambling wasn't I?"  
"I don't mind, really." Yukio reassured as Yuka nodded and heard a faint snore from behind the closed door of the master bedroom.  
"Does Rin attend college?"  
"Not anymore, Nii-san was studying to become a chef, but he suddenly quit three months back. Apparently the classes were going to slow for him."  
"Rin wanted to be a chef? I never would have guessed!"  
"Well Nii-san always was a great chef. I guess it was only natural that he wanted to do something with it."  
"Its a shame that he quit..." Yuka trailed off as she looked up at Yukio "I want to try Rin's cooking! When I get a normal body, that will be the first thing I do!"  
"That's a great start Yuka. We'll be there each step of the way to help you." Yukio smiled warmly as Yuka carefully picked up Kurikara and slung it over her shoulder before floating over to where Yukio was sitting.  
"Hey Yukio?" She asked in a hushed tone as he looked up at her, without thinking she leaned down and lightly pecked him on the cheek "Thank you, for letting me stay." with that she floated towards the master bedroom and opened the door. Closing it behind her as Yukio sat in a shocked silence before shaking his head and getting back to online class he was taking.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I added so much dialogue to this I'm just done for tonight. So as usual leave a review down below or favorite/follow this story for more. I shall see you all next chapter!  
**


End file.
